Power Rangers Lightspeed Force
Set after the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1) (Laura Clarke Version), a new threat is ready to take over the earth and with no hope to stop Explode the most naive criminal in the universe but only one can stop him and his Minos are the Power Rangers Lightspeed Force. Plot In the plot it begins with Explode to set his eyes on his next plant to expend his army to take over the earth and has chose the likely place the city klarc, in the Laboratory of Developed Ufology (Study of UFOs) is the owner Paul Rothchester along with his son who will take over his company he is not aware of Explode coming to the earth. before he hears the warning sound that a enemy is about to approach he has don his research about a teem that has stopped evil before he has heard of the power rangers from one of his friends at work and he then creates his own teem of rangers, he choses his son to become the red ranger before he sent the Morpher's out so the other's can find them. He has learnt that the yellow Morpher has been found and sent his workers to bring the person here and is then greeted by the person who has found the yellow ranger Morpher he then asks Margaretta Bainbridge to use her skills and power to fight Explode he then tells her if she has heard of the power rangers which she has and is joined by Bishop Lincoln who is holding the Darkblue Morpher and Freddie Chamberlain who is holding the blue Morpher. Episodes 1. Booting Up, Lightspeed Part 1 2. Booting Up, Lightspeed Part 2 3. Scary Beasts 4. Trouble in the Air 5. The Black Horror 6. Tracks or Trial 7. Tick Tock 8. Golden Prankster 9. The Force Guardian Crocodilia 10. White Bear 11. Foul Play in the sky 12. The Nightmare dreamer Part I 13. The Nightmare dreamer II 14. The Wedding, Part I 15. The Wedding, Part II 16. The Wedding, Part III 17. Crown and Punishment 18. Long Ago 19. Brother from another mother 20. Can you keep a secret 21. Agent Threatening Wolf 22. Agent Snake vs Tiger Lightspeed Force 23. Forget Me Not 24. Knights of the Fast Lane 25. The Start of a Trip part I 26. The Start of a Trip part II 27. The Power of Dreams 28. Agent's on the lose 29. Do I remember you 30. Betrayal 31. Welcome to the team Snake 32. Forceguardian Bat 33. Watch your step 34. ICE 35. Race cars 36. Dark island part I 37. Dark island part II 38. Dark island part III 39. Lightspeed force lights out Rangers Lightspeed Force Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1) (Laura Clarke Version) Allies *Paul Rothchester *Danielle Pearson *Eddie Rothchester *Quick Puma *Max 2.7 *Esvroid *Unroid *Dylan Patel * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1) (Laura Clarke Version) Villains *Explode *The Armored *Gravepod *The Dead Vine *The Whispering Antman *Nightspeed *Voiaids *Ruth Lessheart *Warped Warrior *Violet Rock Chopper *The Nightmare dreamer Lords *povvuhn *plaq *yf'elly *Plasma Arsenal Morpher *Lightspeed Force Morpher *Force Guardian Morpher *Agent Morpher Weapon: *Deluded Blade *Roaring Sword *Nuclear Phase Pistol *Engraved Ray Zapper *Stormguard Touch Zord Lightspeed Force Lightspeed Force Magezord *Lightspeed Force Charge with Truck **Lightspeed Force guardian Charge with Beaver ***Lightspeed Force Magezord *Lightspeed Force Truck *Lightspeed Force Train *Lightspeed Force Boat *Lightspeed Force Truck *Lightspeed Force Helicopter *Lightspeed Force Fire Truck *Lightspeed Force Europa Jeep *Force speed Tank Agent Force Agent Force Megazord *Agent Forge Charge with Bulldozer *Agent Force Bulldozer *Agent Force Tractor *Agent Force Water ambulance *Agent Force Ambulance Category:Laura Clarke